What If
by tazzylovestwilight
Summary: I always wondered what would happen if Serena had a twin sister and that twin being Bella. I know its silly but this is my take on what I think could happen i hope you all enjoy. this after season 5 in sailor moon and in new moon in twilight. I know the ages are different but lets just say that the sailor scouts are all 18.
1. Chapter 1

What if's.

I always wondered what would happen if Serena had a twin sister and that twin being Bella. I know its silly but this is my take on what I think could happen i hope you all enjoy. this after season 5 in sailor moon and in new moon in twilight. I know the ages are different but lets just say that the sailor scouts are all 18.

When I arrived here, and met the Cullens I wasn't really honest. I didn't tell them my past. I should have and maybe then they might not have left me. But its all wishing. They are now gone. I think that maybe I should go back. Back to were you ask. To Tokyo, where my sister and friends are. My family who will never leave me, who will always stand by me no matter what. My beautiful sister. We are twins thought we do not look alike. She is a beautfil Blonde where I am a brunett. She is someone who will stand by you no matter what. And my friends, a group of different people who are so caring in their own way and will also stand by you no matter what. Then there is my brother-in-law. A very caring guy who loves my sister. I miss them all so much. But there is something that I am not telling. We are different. There was a kingdom a long time ago that got destroyed. It was the moon and the other planets. We were all princesses from these planets. My sister and I are from the moon. She is older by 20 mins. But we died trying to protect it. Our mother sent us to the future and now we are all the sailor scouts. I am sailor cosmos, my sister is sailor moon. And our friends are the other scouts. Why am I over here you ask. I need a break. I saw to much distruction and I couldn't handle it. So I come to visit my uncle. That's right uncle. Charlie isn't my father. He is my mothers brother. I knew I would be safe here. But I wasn't intending on meeting the Cullens. I think its time I went home.


	2. Chapter 2

What If Chapter 1. I do not own twilight or sailor moon. Just this story line lol.

Bella Pov.

I decided that I was going home. I knew I had to let Charlie know so that he wouln't worry and that he knew I would be ok.

"Charlie" I called out when I got home from school. I knew he was home due to his cruser being in the driveway.

"I am in here bella" I heard him call from the loung room. I walked in there and he was cleaning is guns.

"I am going home Charlie." I said to him. He looked at me and siged.

" I knew you would be going soon, after the cullens left. I was just wondering when it would happen. I want ypu to promise me one thing. I want you to look after yourself." He said. I nodded my head. He was like a dad to me.

"I will Charlie. I want to thank you for looking after me and letting me stay here."

"you are always welcome here bella. You and your sister, you know that." He said to me. I nodded.

"well I better pack and book my ticket home" I said to him. He nodded his head. I ran up the stairs. I was getting excited. I was going to see my sister and friends and my little brother. I missed them all. It would be good to see my mum and dad. I missed them heaps. I started packing my things and then I relised that I should ring my sister and let he know that I was coming home. I looked at the time. They should be finished uni I thought to myself and they would be at raye's place. I grabed my mobile phone and called.

"Hello" I heard my sister say after the first ring.

"Hello my sweet sister" I said.

"Bella is that you?" she asked

"yep the one and only" I said.

"OMG I have missed you so much. How is everything. Is uncle Charlie ok. Have you met anyone." She started saying.

"Hang on ser. I am coming home." I interuped her.

"What, you are. When" she asked.

" I am leaving tonight. Somethings have happen and I will let you know when I get back. I thought I would ring and let you know." I said to her.

"ok but you better tell me when you get back. I will let everyone know and I will pick you up when you arrive. Send me through you flight details and I will be there with bells on when you arrive." She said.

"Ofcorsee I will. I see you when I get there ok." I said to her.

"ok bells I see you soon. I love you sis"

" I love to you to Ser." I said. Then I hung up. I was glad that my sister missed me. I got online and booked my ticket for home and then sent through my flight details to Ser. I finished packing. I thought I better see if Charlie can take me to the airport. I grab my stuff and went down stairs looking for him.

"Charlie" I called out.

"In the loung Bells" he called back. I walked in there.

"Charlie would you be able to take me to the airport." I asked him. Hoping that I wouldn't put him out of the way.

"Ofcourse bells I can do that" he said as he got up. He helped me put all my stuff into his cruser and we hopped in. we didn't talk much on the way. I knew it was hard for was ahrd for me to bjut I knew I had to back home. We soon arrived and we got my stuff out. We walked in and looked for the gate that my flight was going from. I looked at him and I could see the tears in his eyes. I lent over and gave him a big hug.

"thank you Charlie. I am going to miss you." I said to him

"I will miss you to . you better go or you will miss your flight." He said. I nodded and I grabbed my stuff.

"Goodbye Charlie" I said.

"Goodbye Bells". He said.

I went to the gate and turned around. Gave him a big wave and went through. I would miss this place but as they say there is no place like home.

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter

Thanks Tara


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 What If I don't own twilight or sailor moon.

I arrived in Tokyo airport and started looking for my sister. As I turned my head I saw the blond hair that was my sister.

"Serena "I called out. She turned her head and had a huge smile on her face.

"Bells. You are here" she said giving me a hug. I nodded my head. We went and picked up my bags and made our way outside.

"So how has everyone been" I asked.

"They have been good. They are all happy that you are back, as am I. I know that Luna has missed you." She said as we walked to her car. We got in and made our way home. I couldn't wait to see mum, dad and Sammy. We soon arrived at home and I got out.

"You go inside Bells I'll grab your bags" Serena said. I nodded my head and made my way inside the house.

"Hello" I called out.

"Surprise" I heard being called out. There was everyone. The scouts and mum dad and Sammy.

"Omg Guys "I said with a smile on my face. They had done a welcome home party for me. I had never felt so loved.

"I am glad you like it sweetie" My mum said giving me a hug. Then my dad grabbed me in a big hug.

"Oh my baby girl we have missed you." He said

"I have missed to you to daddy" I said to him.

I then got grabbed by my little brother.

"Don't you go anywhere again do you hear me" Sammy said to me I nodded my head.

I was then passed around to the scouts. I had missed them all so much. It was great to be able to see and spend time with them. We all sat down and talked and eat the food that mum had done up. All my favourites. I knew I was home. It soon got late and we all made plans to see each other tomorrow due to it being a weekend. I was getting tried. Serena had taking my stuff to my room. I said goodnight to everyone and went and had a bath. As I was getting ready for bed I felt something rub against me. I knew who it was.

"Luna" I said.

"Hello Bells. Are you feeling ok?" She said. She always knew when something was wrong with me. She was a very good guardian and friend.

"I am ok Luna, just very tried." I said to her. She nodded her head and jumped onto my bed.

"I thought you would sleep with Ser" I said to her.

"It's safer to sleep with you. You don't kick" she said. I had to laugh. Ser was a bad one for kicking and moving around in bed. I climbing into bed and got comfrey. I soon felt asleep. I woke up screaming in the middle of the night. The lights come on and Ser came running in to me.

"Bells are you ok. What's wrong?" She asked. I knew that I had to tell her what had happen in Forks. Luna was also looking at me like she wanted me to talk. I told them everything that had happen and that it was the reason that I come home. She grabbed me into a big hug.

"Bells I am so sorry." She said. I nodded and started cry. Ser stayed with me for the rest of the night and I got some sleep. We woke up early and made our way down to breakfast. Mum was up and was cooking.

"Good morning girls how did you sleep" She asked us. I looked at ser I was surprised that she didn't hear me last night.

"We both slept well mother. I stayed with Bells last night made a little sleepover" Ser said to her. She nodded her head.

"So what are you girls up to today?" She asked us.

"We are meeting up with the girls and go to the carnival" Ser said to mum. I forgot that it was that time of the year that the carnival was on. I loved it and it was a lot of fun.

"Well have fun girls" she said. We soon eat all our breakfast and left. We got in Sers car and drove to meet the girls.

"Ser if you want to tell the girls what happen last night you can." I said to her. She nodded her head. We soon arrived. As we were getting out we saw the girls. We all went inside. It was a lot of fun. Eating so much rubbish and going on so many rides. I forgot how much I missed being with them. I soon realised that nothing had gone wrong today. I asked Ser was this normal? She let me know that since the last battle that it had been all good and there had been no trouble. We all left as it was getting late. We got home and mum had dinner ready for us. After that it was time for bed. We had school in the morning. Mum had gone and enrolled me again. I was looking forward to it. I turned my light off and soon was asleep.

Thanks for reading guys

Tara


End file.
